official_neat_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiddie's Inferno
What is Kiddie's Inferno? Kiddie's Inferno (or KI for short) is the first world in TNP and as well as the first world in JToH. It goes from the atmosphere all the way down to the lava depths. Rings and NEaTs * Ring 1 (automatic spawn-in) (Limbo) ** Not Even a Not Even a Tower ** Not Even an Annoyingly Simple Trials ** Not Even an Anger ** Not Even a Madness ** Not Even a Killjoys ** Not Even a Hecc ** Not Even a Keyboard Yeeting ** Not Even a Stress ** Not Even a Screen Punching ** Not Even a Rage ** Not Even an Impossible Expectations ** Not Even a True Skill ** Thanos NEaT (soul crushing) ** Not Even a Tower Buff ** Definitely Not a Laptop Splitting ** Definitely Not a Void ** Shattered Reality ** Ring 1 NEaT Rush * Ring 2 (Desire) ** Not Even an Overcoming Hatred ** Not Even a Cold Hands ** Not Even a Deep Darkness ** Not Even a Traps ** Not Even a Shattered Dreams ** Not Even a Falling and Failing ** Not Even a Table Flipping ** Not Even an Eternal Suffering ** Not Even a Difficulty Chart (soul crushing) ** Definitely Not a Wacky Strategy * Ring 3 (Gluttony) ** Not Even a Funny Thoughts ** Not Even an Inverted Colors ** Not Even a Deep Sighing ** Not Even an Ancient Trickery ** Not Even a Fatness ** Not Even a Winning Every Run ** Not Even a Slight Inconvenience ** Not Even a Wall Hugging ** Not Even a Lotsa Damage ** Not Even a Despair (still NEaIO) ** Not Even a Confusion (soul crushing) * Ring 4 (Greed) ** Not Even a Spiraling Heights ** Not Even a Getting Gnomed ** Not Even a Linonophobia ** Not Even a Terrible Mondays ** Not Even an Elysium ** Not Even a Dust and Decay ** Not Even a Leaning Ledges ** Not Even a Holy Flip ** Not Even a Nonsensical Platforms ** Not Even a Corrupted Nightmares ** Not Even an Inception (soul crushing) * Ring 5 (Anger) ** Not Even a Nice Views ** Not Even a Rigid Success ** Not Even a Getting Kinda Disappointed ** Not Even a Downward Mobility ** Not Even an Obvious Chaos ** Not Even a Floral Flury ** Not Even a Tokyo Heights ** Not Even a Extraordinary Adventures ** Not Even a Fractured Obstacles ** Not Even a Glitching and Healing ** Not Even a Frightening Nightmares (soul crushing) ** Definitely Not a Contrasting Regions * Ring 6 (Madness) ** Not Even a Friendly Jumps ** Not Even an Environmental Pain ** Not Even a Radiant Realms ** Not Even a Twisted Inquisition ** Not Even an Inner and Outer Scaling ** Not Even a Depressing Future ** Not Even an Intense Solar Chaos ** Not Even a Dispersed Rooms ** Not Even a Nifiheim ** Not Even a Strategic Mechanics ** Not Even an Impossible Movement (soul crushing) ** Definitely Not a Scythe Recognition * Ring 7 (Violence) ** Not Even a Rushed Building ** Not Even a Feeling Lazy ** Not Even a Collective Collaboration ** Not Even a Distorted Areodynamics ** Not Even an Orientating Oscillating Opinions ** Not Even a Never Giving Up Ever ** Not Even a Never Ending Dizziness ** Not Even a Yearning Victory ** Not Even an Ultraviolet ** Not Even an Extreme Hell ** Not Even a Terrifying Beauty (soul crushing 1) ** Not Even an Elongated Runs (soul crushing 2) ** Definitely Not a ??? * Ring 8 (Fraud) ** No towers found. * Ring 9 (Treachery) ** Not Even a STONE Facility * The Final Stretch ** No towers found.